Delbert
Delbert is a recurring character on Paradise PD. He is a dumbass, redneck, hillbilly, who accompanies Robby everywhere he goes and only talks in rushed, monotonous sentences. Biography In "Welcome to Paradise", Delbert made his first appearance, working alongside Robby at Paradise VHS. Kevin suspected they were selling Argyle Meth and went in to investigate. Delbert started popping a bag of popcorn, which frightened Kevin and made him shoot up the entire store. Kevin later went back to apologize, only to find them in a meth lab, actually making Argyle Meth. He promptly arrested them and brought them in for interrogation. Delbert spilled the beans about everything, without Kevin even needing to pump him for information. Delbert told him that he and Robby were working for a man named Terry Two-Toes. Robby and Delbert were imprisoned in the holding cell at Paradise P.D. and when they heard Kevin was having trouble finding Terry, they offered to help him by disguising him as an Italian and bringing him to his secret hideout. In "Ass on the Line", Robby and Delbert were dogfighting fans at the Dog Fighting Arena. In "Black & Blue", Robby and Delbert buy guns illegally from a Russian Mobster, while Fitz and Gina spy on them. Robby makes a pun about Vladimir Putin and, Delbert gets mad at him because he told him that same joke earlier in the car and he stole it from him so he pulls a gun on him, turning Robby's gun pull on the Russian mobster into a Mexican standoff. Before anything can go down, Fitz plays the Piccolo, which gets the attention of everyone there. They all start shooting at the cops and Gina takes it upon herself to beat the shit out of all of them and arrest them. In "Karla", Robby and Delbert went to a Carbortion Wrex arena and happen to meet Kevin and his date there. Robby vomits all over Kevin's date, angering her into leaving and Delbert gets mad at Robby because he saw a bunch of choconators in there, which were his. Robby and Delbert later show up at the Bar and see Kevin. They give him the nickname "car fucker" after hearing about him fucking his police car, Karla 9000. In "Meet the Jabowskis", Robby and Delbert get into a lot of trouble with the police because of how much crack they keep selling at their Crackhouse. However, they don't get too much punishment at all because Ramdall sent Dusty to take care of them and all he did was sing them an inspirational song, which they ignore. Randall realizes that the only person capable of whipping Robby and Delbert into shape would be Gina. However, Gina had recently quit, so he dressed a dead Hooker as Gina to take her place. Kevin attached a bunch of strings to the hooker and manipulated her like a puppet to scare Robby and Delbert. Although they're initially frightened, as they believe the disguise, a gun falls out of the hooker's pocket and fires, sending a bullet bouncing off of a metal wall and back into her own strings, cutting her down and giving Robby and Delbery the impression that she died. Robby and Delbert celebrate by causing all the crimes they want and fucking the dead corpse. Robby and Delbert go to Paradise P.D. and given that the only competent cop is gone, they take the place over. This means that they kick Randall out of the building and shred their criminal records and throw a party. Gina eventually comes back and goes to the police station to finally set things straight. Delbert is horrified, thinking that Gina came back from the dead and Gina attacks him by shoving his head up Robby's ass and throwing him out of the building. Appearance Delbert is a tall, lanky, mildly demented Caucasian adult male. He has long, brown hair that he wears in a mullet with the sides shaved off. He also has derpy eyes with bags under them and a bit of an underbite. He wears a tan and orange cowboy vest and a white shirt underneath as well as blue pants and brown shoes. Delbert's physical deviations are most likely on account of him being an inbred. As of the episode "Task Force", Delbert's arm was cut off by a gang of mobsters from the Argyle Meth Corporation. His arm had to be replaced with a gray robotic arm. This was more than just a one-time gag, as it stuck with him for all the episodes after it. Personality Delbert is a dumbass, almost braindead, redneck hillbilly, who always looks like he's completely buzzed. His stupidity and messed up demeanor is most likely a cause of him being inbred. He only speaks in quick, deadpan, utterances, that are mostly non-sequiturs, although he does always have a fairly good understanding of what's going on. Delbert is involved with the crimes of selling and smoking Argyle Meth, stealing stuff, and raping people both alive and dead. He is horrible at keeping secrets, as seen when Kevin brought him in for interrogation in "Welcome to Paradise", flatly telling Kevin everything he needed to know without even needing to be tortured. Being a supposed inbred mutant, Delbert is no stranger to incest, himself. He regularly fucks his older sister. Lady Gertrude, as seen in the episode "Task Force". Episode Appearances *Welcome to Paradise *Ass on the Line *Black & Blue *Karla *Dungeons & Dragnet *Meet the Jabowskis *Police Academy *Task Force *Parent Trap *Christmas in Paradise Trivia *He shares the exact same archetype, design, and voice actor as BoDean from Brickleberry. *His arm was cut off and replaced with a robotic one in "Task Force". Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Caucasians Category:Criminals Category:Argyle Meth Corporation Category:Villains